The present invention relates to an illuminant handrail and, more particularly, to an illuminant handrail suitable for a specific location on a ship, a vehicle, or a building.
A handrail can be mounted in a specific location of a ship, a vehicle, or a building to enable a user to hold the handrail while standing or walking, increasing movement safety. Furthermore, the user can stand up or sit easily by holding the handrail. However, people cannot find the handrail at night or when the indoor light is dim, leading to the risk of collision and falling.
Although illuminant handrails have been developed, the illuminant handrails generally include a transparent rod and two rod seats respectively fixed to two ends of the transparent rod, and an illuminating device is mounted in the rod to emit light rays through the transparent rod. However, the manufacturing costs and the assembling costs of the illuminant handrails are high. Furthermore, the transparent rod has insufficient structural strength and is, thus, liable to damage by impact.
Thus, a need exists for a novel illuminant handrail that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.